Just whispers between us
by Pao-Hale20
Summary: Un rumor suele ser divertido, uno sólo debe inventarlos y sentarse a ver el show; pero cuando el rumor causa situaciones extrañas, uno debe aprender a vivir con ellas o pasar un buen rato en terapia.
1. La Carta y algo más

Hola estimadas (os) lectoras (es):

Después de mucho tiempo, creo que paso a reivindicarme a medias con una gran escritora: Azturial, este fic va dedicado exclusivamente a ella.

Tenía escrita otra dedicatoria, pero debido a mis tardanzas no pude presentar el fic para el topic "Te reto a…", rememorando, fui retada por Azturial para hacer un DRARRY, esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre una pareja de hombres así que primero necesité crearles un contexto, ya saben para que la situación no sea automática y predecible.

Pues bien, ya sin rodeos, vamos a la historia

Cariños

Pao-Hale20

He pensado muchas veces en si mi "Don" de curiosidad natural sea realmente un "don" o una maldición, y ese pensamiento me ha atormentado este último año, muchas veces he recibido comentarios como "Métete en tus asuntos" o "¿A ti quien te invitó Sangre Sucia?"—en el caso de los Slytherin-- pero no, yo siempre ahí de terca metiéndome en cosas que según yo podía arreglar.

En sí, creo que ese es mi problema, no saber exactamente cuando debo entrometer mis narices en donde no me llaman, si no lo hubiera hecho entonces creo que no estaría en tamaños líos para los cuales pago para que usted me diga como librarlos. (Lo lamento, creo que acabo de dar muestra de la ira contenida de la que hablamos la anterior sesión, y creo que tendrá más de ello en la presente).

Como sea, según el papelito que cuelga en la pared de su consultorio (Entienda usted: "Su título profesional"), usted está capacitado para indicarme el camino que debo seguir para volver a la normalidad, de modo que como francamente mi estado anímico está por los sueños he decidido hacerle caso (Nuevamente perdone la hostilidad).

Mi problema, (Ese que ha sido imposible tratar en estas 24 últimas sesiones) dio comienzo por mi afán antes mencionado de curiosear, y también he de decir por mi ligero complejo de "Mamá ganso", lo que trato de decir es que siempre me he considerado responsable de los destrozos que mis dos mejores amigos hacen, creo que eso es a consecuencia del trauma que sufrí a las 11 años con un troll, en el baño ¿Se acuerda?, creo que desde entonces siento que es mi deber como amiga y casi hermana de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Aunque es de éste último quien ha sido responsable de mi gran acumulamiento de ira (Misma que usted está sufriendo en estos precisos momentos, y por la cual me disculpo nuevamente)

Dicen que para el ser humano es casi inevitable producir algún rumor acerca de otra persona en su vida, nadie se salva, pero hay casos en que los rumores crean serios problemas, más aún cuando van dirigido a ello, e incluso crean un sinfín de confusiones que sobresalen a la imaginación de su creador.

Pero claro, y cito "Eso no quita que sea divertido inventarlos y sentarse a ver el show", o al menos eso pensaba Ron Weasley, después de todo él siempre ha sido una persona que no olvida fácilmente, aunque en mi opinión, siempre recuerda lo que no debería y no le presta atención a lo importante, como por ejemplo estudiar, sume a esa terquedad el defecto de la "Sordera por conveniencia".

Así es, Ron nunca escucha, a menos claro que se trate de… de… ¡Cangrejos! ¿A quien trato de engañar?, Ron **nunca** escucha.

Creo que me rendí de enseñarle a escuchar en cuarto año, desde entonces decidí simplemente dejarlo pasar, Ron era así y estaba conciente que mientras más le insistiera más se resistiría él, luego creía que las cosas se habían serenado, claro, no contaba con la realidad de que cuando a Ron se le metía algo a la cabeza no paraba hasta lograrlo, comprobarlo o simplemente darse de narices por su testarudez.

Claro que lo que ni el ni mucho menos yo imaginaba era el resultado de su última metidota de pata, a estas alturas pienso que de haber intervenido a tiempo me hubiera ahorrado de muchas horas de terapia-- (Literalmente hablando) (Como ve, vuelvo con el complejo de mamá ganso) – e incluso nos hubiéramos ahorrado admitir a un nuevo miembro en nuestro "Trío de oro".

¡Es tan terco!

TERCO, TERCO, TERCO, TERCO, TERCO, TERCO, TERCO…!

Lo lamento ¿Si?, no puedo con este enojo retenido, estoy agotada, pero lo que no acabo de entender es si este cansancio lo llevo cargando todos estos años o simplemente se debe a la falta de sueño. Debo tener las ojeras hasta el piso, desde la última sesión no he salido de mi apartamento, para acabarla los "Asistentes" de Rita "Metiche" Skeeter, me persiguen hasta cuando voy a comprar víveres al callejón Diagon.

Por si usted no ha entendido aún, este es el tipo de "Intentos" por los cuales pago para que usted me obligue a hacerlos, ¡Cielos! Ni yo misma entendí eso, en fin… si escribir ayudará a que pueda dormir sin necesidad de un somnífero o una poción relajante, creo que bien vale la pena.

Espero que no esté ocupado, ni que tenga hambre porque aunque técnicamente no esté presente en su oficina, esté por demás seguro de que no le dejaré abandonar este cuaderno que le envío, ¿HA QUEDADO CLARO? (Dios ahora sí pienso que me he vuelto loca gritándole a un montón de papel, lo lamento doctor, usted entiende)

Pues bien, ahora le voy a contar, si, mucho más allá de mi infancia perfecta, mi repentino don mágico etc, iré directo al grano, aunque ello no quite que esta historia le lleve más que la hora reglamentaria de la sesión.

Pues bien, todo comenzó (Ya no diré que por la testarudez de Ron, creo que eso ya ha quedado claro), todo comenzó este último año en Hogwarts…

¿Sabe algo doc? Creo que nos equivocamos de nuevo con el método, ahora creo que entenderá el paquete que acompaña a la carta, ahora creo que estoy más que alterada, tiene en sus manos un pensadero, para ser más claros, MI pensadero, he colocado todo lo que sucedió este año, cuando haya visto cada pasaje espero obtener mi tan ansiada medicación o ya de plano mándeme la orden para un Obliviate, ¿De acuerdo?

Atentamente

Hermione Jane Granger.


	2. El pensadero

Definitivamente "El método equivocado" pensaba el reconocido psicomagicólogo Arnold S. Gray, tras leer la carta de su actual paciente, ahora fuera del interés profesional sentía un sumo interés personal en el extraño caso de la joven maga, debido a que en casi 3 meses de terapia continua, había agotado absolutamente todas las maneras de lograr que Hermione tomara confianza y contara exactamente el motivo por el cual había caído en su consultorio.

Obviamente el último de sus intentos había sido la consulta mediante una carta, lo que daba el mismo efecto de sus anteriores intentos, es decir; NADA, claro que no contaba con que la propia chica enviara vía lechuza algo tan importante como un pensadero, ¿Qué podía ser tan inerrable?, ¿Qué era tan escandaloso o traumante para que ni bajo hipnosis Hermione hubiera podido hablarlo libremente.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras soltaba la carta a un lado de su cómodo sofá, Hermione era como pocas magas de su edad, sus sesiones de terapia eran sumamente interesantes, en especial porque la joven a la larga de la conversación tomaba el control de la misma hasta el punto de creerse ella la terapeuta y creerlo a él como uno de sus pacientes. En lo personal, como profesional se había propuesto sacar a la señorita Granger de aquél estado que se resumía en:

1. Un insistente insomnio

2. Tendencia a la agresividad con especial sensibilidad hacia Rita Skeeter.

3. Rechazo a la gente y predispuesta irritabilidad.

4. Sorprendente capacidad para cambiar de tema en cuanto se acercaban a hablar de su último año en Hogwarts.

Luego de repasar los puntos más importantes entre los problemas que presentaba su joven paciente miró el paquete pulcramente envuelto en papel especial.

- Bien… manos a la… mejor dicho "ojos al pensadero"—se dijo a sí mismo mientras atraía hacia sí el paquete listo a conocer su contenido.

Adentro encontró un bonito caldero de plata mediano y cubierto con una tapa del mismo material con las iniciales HG grabados en ella, de pronto sonrió, por primera vez en años se sentía como un practicante con su primer caso real, así, después de tomar aire quitó la tama y acercó su rostro hacia el plateado contenido.

Tan rápido como se sintió jalado bruscamente por una especie de remolino supo que se encontraba dentro de las memorias de la joven, reconocía en algo el lugar en el que se encontraba, después de todo él también era un mago, se encontraba en el inicio del año de estudios en Hogwarts, con seguridad el último año que había pasado Hermione Granger en el castillo, las mesas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos, rápidamente buscó en Griffindor hasta dar con su paciente y dos jóvenes, uno pelirrojo, y otro moreno que rápidamente reconoció como Harry Potter.

La ventaja de estar en un pensadero era la capacidad de moverse entre las escenas, en menos de 3 segundos se encontraba detrás de Hermione listo a escuchar la conversación.

- Olvidalo Ron, no quiero escucharlo—dijo Harry, entonces aquél chico pelirrojo era el famoso Ron, bien, haría nota mental en ello, no perder de vista todo lo que dijera o hiciera el jovencito.

- Oh vamos Harry, es muy bueno, lo escuché de buena fuente—insistía Ron.

- ¿Qué puede tener de bueno andar hablando a las espaldas de alguien?—preguntó Hermione al aire mientras bebía su zumo de calabaza, obviamente lo había dicho directamente hacia Ron, pero con disimulo para evitar una rencilla con su amigo.

- Pues de bueno no sé, pero es divertido, Hermione no seas aguafiestas, ya contagias hasta a Harry—reclamó el pelirrojo.

- Pues lo siento mucho si arruino tu diversión Ron, y en cuanto a Harry, me alegra mucho que prefiera mantenerse alejado de los rumores—replicó Hermione sonriendo hacia Harry.

- Soy presa de ellos ¿Recuerdan?—dijo Harry—últimamente no hay día en que no salga algo de mi, aunque debería agradecerle especialmente a Skeeter.

- OHHH, ESA MUJER—refunfuñó Hermione.

- Calma Herm—intervino Harry— No me lo tomo en serio, de veras.

- ¿ES que por qué no se ocupa de su vida?—dijo Hermione intentando no golpear la mesa con el puño, _"ok, la paciente muestra especial sensibilidad con Rita Skeeter"._

- Lo siento Harry, no quise recordarles a Skeeter—interrumpió Ron--

- Descuida—respondió Harry—hace mucho que dejó de afectarme lo que diga esa mujer.

- Y haces bien—sentenció Hermione.

- ¿Herm? ¿Estás molesta?—preguntó Ron, Hermione lo miró un rato de forma severa y terminó cediendo con una sonrisa.

- No, no Ron, ya no, siempre y cuando no insistas con el tema—puntualizó.

- Bien, no más—dijo Ron, Hermione y Harry lo miraron algo sorprendidos, "Ron escuchando" era muy extraño—aunque debes de admitir que algunos rumores causan gracia.

- Bueno, eso si se lo preguntas a Malfoy o a alguien de su séquito ¿No?—dijo Hermione—por cierto, espero que tu solo te dediques a "oír" los rumores y no a crearlos ¿Cierto?

- No hasta ahora, lo admito, me divierten mucho; pero hasta ahora nadie se ha ganado uno de mí- dijo Ron.

- Pues sigue pensando de la misma forma ¿Bien?, no serías capaz de crear uno ¿Cierto?—dijo Hermione.

- Hermione…-- titubeó Ron.

- ¿Cierto Ron?—insistió ella.

- Harry, ayúdame…-- pidió el pelirrojo.

- Oh vamos chicos, ya deteneos, ¿De acuerdo? No es bonito el tema de conversación para el primer día—dijo Harry que lejos de lucir cómplice de Ron, lucía muy triste.

- Harry ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Hermione olvidando momentáneamente el asunto de Ron-- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, lo siento, no quise sonar así—respondió rápidamente Harry.

- Algo te sucede, desde que nos encontramos en la Madriguera estás muy raro ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Harry sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza nuevamente indicando que estaba todo bien, sin embargo el doctor Gray pudo ver por su expresión que era todo lo contrario, había aprendido con los años a descifrar las expresiones de la gente, en ese momento Harry Potter lucía sumamente triste y cansado; sin embargo no podía distraerse mucho con ello, su punto central debía ser Hermione Granger, pero al observarla a ella pudo intuir que lo que le afectaba era precisamente el estado del "niño que vivió".

- Oigan ¿Quieren escuchar la última ocurrencia de McGonagall?—intervino Ron.

- ¿Qué dijimos de los rumores Ron?—replicó Hermione en tono molesto.

- No es un rumor—se quejó el pelirrojo, Hermione lo miró de forma sarcástica unos segundos hasta que Ron no pudo aguantarle más la mirada-- ¡Bien!... al menos no es un rumor del todo ¿De acuerdo?, en serio Hermione no es nada que afecte la reputación de tu querida McGonagall.

- ¡Está bien!... ya, dilo de una vez—dijo Hermione ya cansada de las insistencias de Ron.

- Afirman—comenzó Ron—que van a involucrar a las 4 casas en una actividad especial, creo yo que muy al estilo Dumbledore y…-- siguió hablando el pelirrojo pero Hermione sólo le prestaba atención a Harry, luego de nombrar las locuras de Dumbledore por tercera vez Ron se percató de que no le estaban prestando atención-- ¡Hey! ¿Han oído una palabra de lo que dije?

Tanto Harry como Hermione se sobresaltaron un poco y dirigieron la mirada hacia su amigo que los miraba nada contento. Hermione titubeó apenada al no saber que responder, entonces Harry sonrió complaciente e intervino.

- ¡Que va!, sólo que da algo de pena recordar a Dumbledore ¿O no Herm?—preguntó Harry.

- Ehh, si—asintió ella— Si, la verdad, es que nos dio nostalgia, pero sí te estábamos escuchando.

- Ahh…-- murmuró Ron algo convencido—en fin, a lo que iba, es que de ser cierto ese rumor, debemos hacer algo para zafarnos a como de lugar.

- ¿Por qué?—se aventuró a decir Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?, porque resulta que nos van a involucrar a todos en una "Obra de teatro", ¿Entienden ahora?; realmente no sé quien asesora a McGonagall, juntar a las 4 casas es explosivo.

- ¿Una obra de teatro?; no suena mal ¿No?—preguntó Hermione.

- Ah no me digas que siquiera lo estás considerando Hermione—replicó Ron.

- ¿Por qué no?—intervino Harry—es divertido, recuerdo que en la escuela Muggle una vez fui el protagonista de una obra

- ¿En serio Harry? ¿En cual?—preguntó Hermione más animada.

- En "El Lazarillo de Tormes"—respondió Harry—Yo era el lazarillo, por suerte no tuve más que romper más la ropa que Tía Petunia me daba cuando a Duddley no le entraban más, fue divertido, en especial porque podía regresar tarde a casa por los ensayos.

- Bueno, sin menospreciar tu experiencia Harry, no creo que resulte divertido compartir escenarios con Slytherins—puntualizó Ron.

- Pero no todos van a ser Slytherins—recalcó Hermione—me pregunto si harán castings ¿NO te animarías Harry?

- No lo sé, no lo había pensado—dijo Harry—quizá, claro siempre y cuando no sea algo público, no necesito más publicidad en lo que me resta de vida.

- Oigan, oigan, oigan… ¿Se escuchan?; a ver díganme, si les parece tan genial ¿Qué harían si les toca un papel conjunto con algún Slytherin?—interrumpió Ron

Repentinamente Harry y Hermione se quedaron callados, Ron sonrió complacido, mientras tanto el doctor Gray tomaba notas mentales de lo que observaba, la paciente se mostraba tendiente a preocuparse por Harry Potter mucho más de lo que se preocupaba por su otro amigo, el hecho de que ella hubiera querido que viera precisamente aquello le llevaba a concluir que la famosa "Obra de Teatro" sería el real escenario del problema, de pronto se percató que Ron comenzaba a hablar de nuevo, curiosamente ningún sonido salía de su boca, nuevamente Hermione miraba a Harry quien había vuelto a comer con desgano.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse arrastrado por una fuerza desconocida, la escena de la joven Hermione junto a sus dos amigos se alejaba sin que él pusiese el menor intento de moverse, simplemente se iba… luego sólo quedo la imagen de su consultorio, la pequeña fuente de agua decorado con bambúes dejaba correr al torrente calmando sus sentidos.

Tan rápido como se percató que estaba fuera del pensadero, el doctor Gray cogió uno de sus cuadernos y pluma en mano procedió a apuntar todo lo que había visto en aquél recuerdo.

Rápidamente el esquema se presentó a sí mismo en torno a Harry Potter, la preocupación que inicialmente habría sido normal en Hermione por él, drásticamente se había tornado en el motor y motivo del estado nervioso de la joven en la actualidad. Rápidamente se dispuso a apuntar sus hipótesis.

Para entender el estado de la paciente ahora debo de prestar atención a la situación de Harry Potter según los recuerdos de Hermione Granger.

Puede que la paciente tenga sentimientos más profundos que una simple amistad hacia Harry Potter, lo cual explicaría su estado si más adelante descubro que haya habido un enamoramiento y un posterior rompimiento.

En cuanto a la participación de Ron Weasley, y considerando su repetida mención en el caso, considero que debo poner atención a sus palabras con cuidado.

Las tres últimas conclusiones me indican que me he ganado 3 pacientes por el precio de uno, lo cual, de no haber aceptado desde el principio podría considerarlo estafa.

Algo me dice que acabaré concluyendo que debo regresar a estudiar, esto está más allá de un simple "Caso de locos"

Nota Aparte: No sé si será de utilidad en este caso, pero Harry Potter en la última escena comía para disimular un estrés repentino, la mano derecha apretaba con fuerza el tenedor, señal completa de estrés y posible frustración.

Luego de escribir aquello y comenzar su esquema, Arnold Gray volvió al sofá, listo a sumergirse de nuevo en el pensadero, ¿Qué nueva sorpresa le traerían los recuerdos de Hermione Granger?

Bien, querida Azturial, esto es lo que prometí en el review que te escribí, lo siento, ha sido difícil escribir el Drarry, quiero enfocarlo bien para crearles un contexto creíble, al menos aquí ya se sabe que Harry anda muy extraño, digamos que comienzan sus confusiones por su sexualidad, ya ando preparando la entrada de Draco, disculpa una vez más esta gran demora, ojalá ello no haga que decidas no leer el fic.

Quiero que la relación de Draco y Harry en este fic sea de redescubrimiento y aceptación por sí mismos, no hacerlos lucir grotescos, (He averiguado), una vez más agradezco tu paciencia, y espero que este adelanto sea de tu agrado.

Cariños

Pao-Hale 20


End file.
